Scared
by DeLovely Bella
Summary: I don't really remember the last time I was here, I mean, I was pretty out of it. But I'll remember this day for the rest of my life. I mean, who wouldn't treasure the day that their child was born?
1. Chapter 1

_**Scared**_

_**Summary - "I love him Cy." "Does he know?" "He should, seeing as we've been dating for the past year or so." Rob/Rae! Cy/Rae Friendship. Robin takes a bullet that was meant for Raven. **_

_**A/N - First fic! Please tell me what you think! It wasn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. If anyone is interested, please PM me! BTW, this is Rob/Rae, so if you don't like, don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans, though my birthday's coming up...**_

* * *

We're all at the hospital, standing, pacing, or sitting in the waiting room, and we're all freaked out. Raven most of all though, after all, Robin _did_ take the bullet that was meant for her. He pushed her roughly out of the way, and the bullet entered his shoulder, throwing him backwards violently. I know that it shocked her, what with her friend's blood covering her, and with Robin lying motionless on the ground. She tried to heal him, before the ambulance got there, but her powers where drained, and she wasn't able to. She was devastated.

I understand that, but I somehow can't shake the feeling that it's something more.

When she walked out of the hospital abruptly, I took my chance, and followed her into the parking lot, where she was leaning against a tree by the T-Car. I came up beside her, and cut right to the chase.

"You alright sis?" I asked, receiving a withering look in response. "I know, I know." I say, holding up my hands in surrender. "I just, I don't know, you seem more upset somehow." I say, looking down at her slight form in concern, her pale cheeks colour slightly, and I look at her closely.

"Is their something we don't know about the two of you?" I ask, raising me eyebrow.

"I love him, Cy." She says, drawing a deep breath, looking down at her feet as I try to hold back a gasp at my surprise, I would never have expected that. I thought that she was still avoiding a relationship, because of the whole Malchior affair, and anyways, Rob was hung up over Star.

"Does he know?" I ask, knowing that she wouldn't want to be interrogated right now.

"He should." She says, looking up at me. "Seeing as we've been dating for the past year or so." She looks down again briefly, before looking towards the hospital, her eyes distant. "Though I'm not sure, I never told him."

I rub my head, following her gaze. "Wow." I said, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my little sister and best friend had been together for a year. "You're just full of surprises." I say more to myself then to her, though she hears anyways, and chuckles dryly.

"One more." She says, tearing up slightly, much to my dismay. "I'm pregnant Cy."

There's a long pause, while I try to digest what I just heard. "Pregnant?" She nods, her eyes distant yet again.

"Does he know?"

"No." She said, seeming as though she was trying not to cry, as her powers where swirling around her. "I just found out yesterday." She swallowed. "I'm just scared...that I'm not going to get the chance."

"You will." I say, wrapping my arms around her, surprised when she doesn't protest, rather she leans into my embrace.

"Promise?" She asks, a single tear falling down her pale face.

"I promise."

* * *

_**Whew!!!! First fic! Please tell me what you thought of it, I'm desperate for approval! And if you know where I can get a good beta, please tell me! Flame away if you want to, I can take it. Oh, and tell me if you want more!**_

_**Bella**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scared**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans**_

_**Summary - "You look worse then I feel, are you alright?" "I'm fine Rob, I love you." "I know I love you too." "I'm pregnant." Part 2/3 **_

_**A/N - Part 2!!!! Yeah! Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! And to those of you that didn't, please do!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

I've always heard that courage is knowing you're scared, but doing whatever has to be done anyway.

By that definition, I guess I'm pretty brave. I mean, I know that I'm the resident, Ice Queen, the Goth, but, I do have feelings. And when I felt him push me, I knew that something was wrong. He fell on top of me, and when I rolled him off of me, and saw the blood, my heart stopped beating. I tried to heal him, but I couldn't. The rest of the team thought that it was because I had used too much of my power, but it was really because my emotions where on the frits. I just couldn't get them to work.

I managed to remain composed on the way to the hospital, when he was taken into surgery, but then I knew I had to get out of there. I was going to break down, and I really didn't want to do that in front of the others. Star and BB would just think that it was because I couldn't heal him, but Cyborg would suspect that something was up.

I managed to escape outside, and it was just my luck that Cyborg followed me out. And silly me. I told him everything, about how Robin and I where dating, that I hadn't said I love you... and that I was pregnant. Robin didn't even know that! Cyborg didn't question me; he just gave me a shoulder to cry on.

When we went back inside, the doctor was there about a minute after us, and Cyborg insisted that I see him first. The others were shocked at that, I mean they thought that we were just friends at best. When I went in to his room in ICU, I was pretty shocked at the amount of tubes and wires that were surrounding him. For nearly an hour, she alternates between watching the clock, and watching him, and she leans forwards when she sees his eyes flicker, opening slowly. It's some minutes before he's completely awake, and she fills in the time by telling where he is, what happened, and just waiting for him to say something, all the while stroking the side of his face.

"Hey" He croaked, looking into her purple eyes with his own azure ones. "You look worse then I feel." He looked at her closely, studying her. "Are you...?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly, smiling slightly. He had just gotten out of surgery, and he was asking how she was. "I love you." She said, fighting back tears.

"I know." He said, reaching up, careful of the IV, to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen. "I love you too."

"I'm pregnant." She told him, looking at him closely, gagging his reaction.

"I know." He repeated, surprising her.

"How..." She asked her jaw dropping.

"I know you...noticed the symptoms..." He said, his eyes dropping. "Was hoping..."

"Go to sleep." She said, grabbing his hand, careful not to touch any wires. "We'll talk about this later."

"Happy about it..." He said, before falling asleep with a smile on his face, Raven joining him a few minutes later.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thank you guys so so so so so so so much for reading! Please review! Just press the little button. Honestly, please. I'm home sick. And my sister's a doctor, and if she made me stay home, I must be dying or something. She sent my little brother to school, and he's barley over meningitis. Yeah. I'm stuck at home with my brother-in-law, who is obsessed with that new Wii thing. God help me, I'm surrounded by idiots. **_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Love from:_**

**_Bella ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scared**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans. But if I knew who did, I would kill them and take the Titans!!!! Muhuhahahahaha!!!! Just kidding.**_

_**Summary - "I don't really remember the last time I was here, I mean, I was pretty out of it. But I'll remember this day for the rest of my life. I mean, who wouldn't treasure the day that their child was born?" **_

_**Part 3 out of 3 Complete! Please R&R!**_

_**A/N - This is going to be the final part of this, I'm working on another story right now, that will most likely be a WIP, so look out for that! **_

* * *

The last time I was at the hospital sucked. And I was in intensive care, so I really don't intend to dwell on it. Of course, I don't remember a lot of it, so that isn't really too hard.

There is something that I remember vividly though. Something that was, in my opinion, the best two things that she could ever tell me.

First she said that she loved me.

Then that she was pregnant.

It didn't matter how many drugs I was on, or how out of it I was, I will remember that moment for the rest of my life. She was sitting in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, looking as though death warmed over, tears shinning in her eyes, and she was smiling. One of those full blown smiles, which was rarely seen, but treasured immensely.

It was the one on her face now.

I was standing in the door to her hospital room, just content with looking at them. Grinning from ear to ear. I know that I'll remember this view for the rest of my life. Raven was sitting on the bed, looking at the small baby in her arms. Her face was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but it was still the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was hard to believe that the small bundle that she was holding was ours. We made it.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She asked, not looking up from the sleeping child in her arms.

I come into the room, and sit on the edge of the bed, moving my hand to stroke our daughter's cheek lightly.

"I was just enjoying the view." I said, grinning as her smile went up a couple of notches, a feat that I wouldn't have believed possible.

"Sweet talker." She scolds. Looking up at my briefly, before looking back down at our daughter. "But I still haven't forgotten about labor pains." She said, wincing as she adjusted herself slightly on the bed.

"Me neither." I said, looking down at my bandaged hand. Who knew that Raven had such a tight grip?

"Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all. Not that I blame her. Watching her go through that pain had been horrible. Something that I wished that I could have spared her.

"She's so small." Raven said lightly, opening her gown as our baby girl started to cry, though she stopped the second she latched on.

"Guess she takes after me in this respect." I chuckled.

"I guess." She said dryly, thought it was ruined by the fact that she yawned widely.

"You need to sleep." I ordered, moving up beside her, putting my arm around her, looking down at out daughter as she ate.

"I know." She said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Good." I said, kissing her cheek.

This really is the best day of my life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And that's a wrap! Please review! Thank you so so so much for reading this, and thank you everyone who reviewed already! **_

_**Love**_

_**Bella **_


End file.
